


After the end of the war

by Adari_Amris



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Gen, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adari_Amris/pseuds/Adari_Amris
Summary: Ahsoka has done the best she could.
Kudos: 10





	After the end of the war

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [После](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/715205) by Adari Amris. 



> English isn't my native language. If you find mistakes, please, tell me about it. I want to become better. Thank you:)

A fog in Ahsoka's head cleared few month after the end of the war, and she found herself working in a workshop on an alien planet. Actually, familiar Coruscant seemed alien too that time. All planets become like this when you have no place to go. 

Ahsoka didn't know how many homeless jedi roamed the Galaxy. She wanted to hope there were a lot of them, but she couldn't. News about exterminated jedi appeared almost daily. Plo Koon, Mace Windu, Aayla Secura and thousands of jedi had died on a day of the rice of the Empire.

Ahsoka's heart bewailed with the Force moarning her children. A part of Ahsoka's soul was leaved among snow and ash which had become the tomb of the 501-st Legion. 

She didn't hear an Obi-Wan's name and a grip of fear loosened. 

If her grandmaster was alive she could to wish him good luck and never try to look for him. In the New Galaxy it was better know nothing about other jedi. 

Then, after the war, it was cold. Rex and she split out and went to find the own ways on the wreckage of a destroyed world. Jedi had never believed in luck, but Ahsoka knew if they were lucky they would meet again. Not that time. Afterwards. Someday their paths would definitely cross because Anakin Skywalker had believed in luck, which means she believed in luck too. Because she believed in many of things her master had tought her. Because she still believed in him. 

There was nothing known for sure about Anakin Skywalker. 

There were many different rumors going around the galaxy. In some he heroically died on the steps of the Jedi Temple, in others he was threacherously shot by clones he trusted, or he disappeared without a trace, and his trail was cut off in wild space.

None of that rumors were crazy enough to tell the truth. 

Anakin Skywalker was a best jedi Galaxy had ever seen. 

Anakin Skywalker was a good man, much better than anyone had could imagine. 

Anakin Skywalker would die shoulder to shoulder with his friends if he had to. 

Anakin Skywalker was her master, her brother, her best friend. 

And it didn't change even when he had made the wrong choice, and Galaxy had fallen into the darkness.

After, Ahsoka had no chance to say him the main things. 

After, Ahsoka moved on. In the galaxy in which was no place for jedi, they had to find a new home and be someone else. From planet to planet, from sistem to sistem, from sector to sector there were new names, new ID cards, even new bio-data, new jobs, new business. Sometimes Ahsoka saw familiar faces in a crowd, crossed views with them, finished her drink and left. From time to time she thought she had seen Obi-Wan on Felucia, Alderaan, Mandalore, Tatooine, Naboo, Christophsis. 

All of old friends disappeared as suddenly as the appeared because, after, they had no rights endangered each other. 

After, Ahsoka has done the best she could. 

After, she destroyed imperial freighters with suicidal insolence, played deadly turns with TIEs, rescued the rebels, smiled at the princess of Alderaan, and never asked Bail why she looked so much like Padme. 

And why, for the sake of Force, Leia looked so much like Anakin. 

After... after, happened a lot. After, Ahsoka, more that ever, wanted to talk about a shit happenning in her life, about hundreds of little secrets she had never wanted to know. She wanted to tell why nightmares haunted her during the day and didn't let her go at night. 

_After, no one asked her about it._


End file.
